<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just gals being pals learning magic. by randmwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074241">Just gals being pals learning magic.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/randmwrites/pseuds/randmwrites'>randmwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Randmtrash's Hapistance week fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Magic training, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/randmwrites/pseuds/randmwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hapi has trouble controlling, and using magic so Constance tries helping her with it. </p><p>Hapistance week day five: Magic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Randmtrash's Hapistance week fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just gals being pals learning magic.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a lot of the idea's in this fic comes from a ton of head canons I have on dark magic, and how it's connected to the slithery boi's.</p><p>big thanks to writingwithmolls for part of the title.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hapi you must focus on controlling your magic whilst trying to cast it or you’ll put us both at risk!" Coco yells as she narrowly avoids a blast of dark magic.  </p><p>Hapi nearly lets out a sigh of frustration as she flops on the cold stone floor in Abyss panting slightly, and covered in sweat. For the past three months Coco has been trying to help her learn how to use dark magic, but no matter what they try she hasn’t been able to control it. They had been training for hours today, and not once has she been able to control one spell. </p><p>She didn’t notice Coco sitting down beside her as she was wallowing in her own defeat. “My dear Hapi I think that it might be wise to end your training for today I understand that you want to be able to tame your magical ability, but it will take time, and I want to assure that neither of us end up injured during your practice.” </p><p>“I know Coco it’s just frustrating I've never had any practice with magic before, but now that some lady experimented on me, now I suddenly have to learn how to deal with it.” Hapi complained, getting up into a sitting position leaning on Coco for support. “I appreciate that you are trying to help Coco, but maybe I can’t do it, and I’ll just have to live with it like the rest of what happened.” </p><p>Hapi noticed Coco’s scowl slightly at her attitude “My dear Hapi I will not let you suffer through that! Maybe that mysterious library in Abyss has a tome detailing how to control your magical ability.”  </p><p> </p><p>She gasps in shock at Coco’s idea, even though Hapi was more than willing to read the churches banned books. She was certain that Coco would never try to read books that were hidden away by the Church. </p><p>“Are you sure about this Coco?” Hapi asks picking herself up off the ground, and dusting herself off. “you're a lot more faithful then I am, and I don’t think digging through all the books the church banned is what devout followers do.”   </p><p>She extends her hands out to Coco and helps her get up off the floors. </p><p>“Yes, normally I would not be willing to dig through the churches forbidden knowledge this is an exception. Your well-being matter to me much more than the rules of the church.” Coco says softly blushing slightly. Besides there may be knowledge could be imperative to rebuilding house Nuvelle, Now let us be off my dear Hapi!” taking Hapi’s hand in her own and leading her out of their training room towards the library. </p><p>Their heels click on the stone floor as they walk through the hall of Abyss hand in hand Hapi resisted the urge to be hopeful about Coco’s plan. Neither of them even had any idea of what to look for, and the shadow library is a mess that’s impossible the find what you’re looking for in it. When they entered it looked worse than usual books, and scrolls strewn about haphazardly some left open to random pages, none of the shelves were organized and half the books, and reports were so old that the spines and covers were worn out. There were stacks of books piled up in every corner. </p><p>“So where do we even start Coco? the library isn’t exactly easy to look through.”  </p><p>“I may not have fully fleshed out my plan when I suggested this, but surely between the two of us we will be able to scrounge up something.” Coco replies confidently moving to the closest book shelf, and quickly scanning the shelf before selecting a few tomes to read further into. </p><p>Hapi decided it would be best not to question Coco any further, and to just start looking instead. She chose to start looking on the other end of the library so they can cover as much ground as possible. </p><p>After about two hours of digging she found absolutely nothing on her magic plenty of secrets that would if the church knew she knew would get her executed, but nothing on strange dark magic except for a couple vague mentions of mysterious mages using it. She nearly out a sigh out before catching herself no matter how annoyed and frustrated she got she can’t let herself sigh. Hapi decided to check on Coco, and see if she was having any better luck. </p><p>When she found Coco, she had three books slung under her arm and a wide grin on her face.  </p><p>“Hey coco you look like you're in a good mood, find anything?” </p><p>“Of course, I did my dear Hapi the tomes I have acquired should be able to grant us knowledge on dark magic.”  </p><p>“Let’s take them back to our room, and make sure to get some sleep Coco I know how you can get over magic.” Hapi scolds the younger women. Coco has a bad habit of staying up through the night studying magic then having to deal with being sleep deprived for the next couple days.  </p><p>“Fine I will try not to, but sometimes I just become to absorbed in my reading.” </p><p>They made their way to their room greeting B and Yuri-bird along the way though B seemed more focused on a bet he was making with Yuri-bird. </p><p>The duo sat on their beds across from each other both of them taking a tome to read through. Hapi’s book was filled with more info then she could have imagined everything from the origins of dark magic linking it back to a people group Hapi has never heard about before though it makes her wonder about the group she was experimented on by and how they are linked to her magic. She tried not to dwell on it as she read further into the book the next few chapters focused on various spells and how to properly channel them. She spent the next few hours combing over all the details, and trying to figure out how to best apply them. Eventually she decided to pack it in for the night. </p><p>Closing her book, she looked across the room, and saw that Coco fell asleep during her reading the book sprawled open next to her. Hapi tried her best to move silently across the room. She gently picked the book up off of Coco’s bed and placed in on the floor leaving it open in case the page was important, and pulled the blanket over her trying her best not to wake up the sleeping girl. Hapi crossed the room again, and curled into her own bed glancing over to Coco she looked so peaceful in her sleep, and a bit cute  </p><p>She would have to make sure to thank Coco tomorrow she has put so much effort into helping her maybe she should try to see if she can scrounge up a nice dinner for her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>